Matters of Taste
by Team Hanabi
Summary: PMD Sky; Some of the Spinda Café's customers have unusual preferences.


_Notes: Just a bit of downtime at the Spinda Café._

* * *

After its establishment, the Spinda Café had quickly become _the_ place to unwind before setting out on another grand exploration... or to relax _after_ making it back to Treasure Town. This afternoon was no exception. Team Hanabi had completed the day's assignments, and while two of them would be dining at the guild yet again that evening, Ichigo and Laramie decided to spend their free time with some of their _own_ recruits. As nice as the other apprentices were, they weren't part of _Hanabi_, and aside from all the adventuring they didn't have many chances to just enjoy each others' company.

So four of them had gathered round _their_ table (an unofficial label, yet this particular table had become sort of the default hangout for the various members of Team Hanabi) and immediately set to the all-important matter of sussing out drink orders.

"Alright, so... Laramie, you want Grass or Pink Gummis?" Ichigo asked, already elbow-deep in their supply bag.

"Um... maybe one of each? If we have that many..." he quickly clarified, flushing red.

"Yeah, we're good on Gummis. And Brown and Blue for you guys, right?"

"Actually," interjected Yuko, "I'd prefer something more like a Cheri or Rawst, if you don't mind."

"...Huh?" Ichigo turned to stare at the skull-clad pokémon, somewhat surprised. "Really?"

"Of course." Smiling sweetly, she added, "But if that's too much trouble, then I'll be fine with just an apple."

"...Uh..."

"Are we that low on supplies?" The cubone looked concerned.

"N-no, that's not it. But I don't think those sort of drinks will have any, uh, _effect_... unless he gets a good feeling, anyway."

"I know. I just like the way it tastes."

"...Really?"

"Really." Nodding, she added, "You should try it sometime."

"Maybe..." Pulling a couple of Cheri Berries out, she turned to ask "So, Marcy, what about...?"

She trailed off upon noticing their fourth friend wasn't sitting with them. A quick survey of the Café revealed that the water-type had already gone up to Spinda's station, and Ichigo huffed with annoyance. What, she couldn't wait another minute to...

"Adding the X-Eye Seed...!" the shop's owner announced.

Ichigo blinked.

"What, what?"

"That's right!"

That hadn't _actually_ been an answer, despite how it sounded. Shaking her head, Ichigo watched Spinda sway back and forth, mixing everything together. The routine was already familiar, even if the _ingredients_ weren't.

"And..."

Snatching the glass out of his hand, Marcy threw her head back and downed the contents in one swig, then _slammed_ the empty container down on the counter.

"Again," the squirtle ordered, tossing another seed into his paws.

Despite her bluntness, Spinda merrily set about mixing another drink, tottering back and forth. Still, Ichigo headed over to ensure everything was alright, their own orders forgotten for the moment.

"Marcy, that was..."

Ignoring her, the squirtle seized her second drink and swallowed it whole, once again slamming the empty glass down. _This_ time, however, her leader got to see how Marcy _smiled_ afterwards, her big brown eyes taking a distant quality.

"...Again," and a third seed slid across the treated wood.

"...Marcy." When that didn't work, Ichigo waved a hand in her friend's face: "**Marcy**. Hello...?"

Suddenly, the water-type _flung_ herself onto the counter, _straining_ to snatch the drink right out of Spinda's paws the moment he stopped spinning. _This_ finally phased the bartender, who hopped back in surprise with a little "Oh!"

"_**Marcy!**_"

Ignoring her, Marcy drained her drink, then went to slam it back onto the counter... completely ignoring the fact that she was now _lying_ on said counter, sending the glass crashing into the floor right at Spinda's feet.

"Ack!"

"_**Again**_," and Marcy's dead-serious tone was somewhat marred by how she giggled afterwards.

"_**Marcy!**_" Swatting her upside the head, Ichigo started hauling her off the counter while sputtering "Mister Spinda, I am so _sorry_..."

"It's okay!" Though backing away, the proprietor was still remarkably quick to offer reassurance. "I'm so glad to see pokémon enjoying our _drinks!_"

The last came out as a little shriek as a poorly-aimed Water Gun shot past his head, hitting the shelves behind him. That earned Marcy another head-swat, though the squirtle seemed unfazed and swung back.

"I said..."

"_Enough!_" and Ichigo slapped her across the face. "Marcy, snap out of it!"

"Ugh!" Shaking her head, Marcy blinked rapidly and rubbed at her eyes. They were still a tad unfocused, but she seemed more aware of her surroundings.

"Marcy, what has gotten _into_--**OOF!**"

Her friend's head caught her square in the chest, and Ichigo sprawled back onto the floor, stunned. Glaring crosseyed, Marcy prepared another Water Gun.

"Ichigo, careful!"

Laramie's vines quickly wrapped round the turtle and hefted her off her feet. Beside him, Yuko had grabbed their satchel and her club, holding the latter defensively and watching Marcy closely in case she launched another watery assault.

"S...she's had enough," declared Ichigo, staggering to her feet. "Get her out of here, now."

Nodding uncertainly, the bulbasaur awkwardly backed out the door, dragging Marcy along behind him. Not that she seemed to mind to much; she'd descended into another fit of giggling, cheering at every bump. As all eyes followed them out the door, Yuko joined Ichigo at the counter while their leader apologized again.

"And I'm so _sorry_! I really don't know **what** got into her, but...!"

"Don't worry about it," and Spinda offered her a lopsided grin. "Now, can I do anything else for you?"

"...Can you make something out of some Sleep or Stun seeds?" the ground-type sighed. "Just in case..."


End file.
